thedoodletoofandomcom-20200214-history
Guusagi
Guusagi (also known as Guu) is a very hyper, childish young adult on the tallish side at 1m72(??) , currently living in the land of the Baguettes and Eiffel Towers, Paris, where lives with Rod, a y brazilian guy who is her husband (like everyone else). She mostly draws herself and kawaii animu girls, but can occasionally draw a tsundere guy and has glasses and rabbit ears fetish. She usually greets a person by drawing rabbit ears on their art, and also enjoys adding blushes to drawings she likes, and getting more hyper with her friends. Guusagi also often questions why doodletoo users are so attractive irl. Personality Although she appears to be hyper, loud, extroverted, a player and childish, Guusagi is actually very shy in person. It is very hard for her to open up to others in real life and therefore uses doodletoo as a means to fool around and let out the stress of being an introvert. It's easy to assume she doesn't care much or that she doesn't get phased by anything but she actually really takes things to heart, is easily embarrassed and tends to be a pushover. Guusagi also enjoys making out with her friends because that's what real friends do, though she believes in commitment like a religion and if she would be in a relationship, her loyalty would be unmatched. Thus, Guu is a very jealous type of person and is easily jealous even if she seems to be casual about it. Only one person has ever seen an angry wild Guu, since her patience seems to have no limits whatsoever. Finding the way to get on her nerves could be part of the Seven Mysteries of the Universe (unless it's her brother) Skill Guusagi is hard to define when it comes to art, although she is somehow able to draw a female body and draws chibis like there's no tomorrow, she still has a lot of room for improvement. She started drawing at a young age when making sonic OCs was at its peak, and anime was just starting to become internationally popular, but has since progressed very slowly. Because of her low confidence level, stubbornness and laziness, she very rarely draws out of her comfort zone. If not, Guusagi draws herself looking absolutely fabulous and y at all times. She also has a passion for voice acting kawaii japanese school girls as shown here : ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eesOm74kL8w Interests Despite only drawing anime girls, chibis and the occasional sonic OC or pony, Guusagi loves yaoi like a religion. She wishes she could draw the perfect bishie so she can make him have the hottest on the planet. She is also quite the weeaboo and loves to listen to japanese songs and talk like a kawaii school girl. Guusagi also loves writing, and is quite good at it, since she is the one who wrote everything on this page. She used to write fanfiction in the past but those are long gone since Quizilla shut down and she is lazy to write any. Relationships She is currently married to every doodletoo user that draws with her for more than 5 seconds, in particular Delphy,Pillow and M___S, who she affectionately calls mspaint, but also some random guy called Rod that is her number one bitch (he doesn't know that though) Another user she admires is SunxShinee, who gives her the doki dokis with their art. Aside from the fact that she seems like she can never be serious, she actually admires everyone she draws with and really likes them, even if she keeps being a pedo towards them. She is currently going through a redemption phase, and has decided to stop being everyone's waifu, as she feels like it's too shallow for her tastes. Category:Users